


Children of Fell

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All the MUs in one universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaya will bottom for you if you can pin her down, Amaya's mother was a piece of shit and so were Henry's parents, And bc she uses the Loli Robin build..., Baby Tharja needs Naga, Chrom marries Cordelia because FUCK NINTENDO, Coming of Age, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Puberty, Well actually Tharja just needs Naga in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three children born in 10 years was a first for the Grimleal, any amount of multiple children born in a single generation was a first. What they didn't expect was for them to fight back."</p>
<p>Canon Divergent AU where there are three Avatars in one timeline and their moms actually fight against the Grimleal and win. (inspired by A New Future, which is probably pretty far up on the FEA works, it updates a lot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Three Vessels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538904) by [Hansonhorses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansonhorses/pseuds/Hansonhorses), [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus). 



Three children born in 10 years was a first for the Grimleal, any amount of multiple children born in a single generation was a first. What they didn't expect was for them to fight back.

 

 

The first child, Amaya Julius, the Grimleal didn't even know whether or not she was a viable vessel. The Mark usually emerged at the age of 6 weeks, and her mother ran away with her when she was 3 weeks old.

 

The second child, Tirian Casmond, was a suitable vessel, and his mark emerged nearly hours after birth, much to the delight of the cultists. His mother had thought she was just bearing a child to be the next cult leader, because a suitable vessel had never been born once in the Grimleal's history. When they told her that her son would likely die, she fled.

 

The third child, Sabrina Lutz, they barely knew. Once her mother had been released from the mind control spell, she ran away with the baby on the exact day they were to check her. Reports vary about if she had the mark or not.

 

Amaya's mother ran to a northern part of the country, and constantly treated her child with resent and hatred. She grew up to be a rebellious, cold, and sadistic girl.

 

Tirian's mother went on the run, and he never knew a solid home, but his mother loved him unconditionally. He grew up to be a kind, friendly, but somewhat unintelligent.

 

Sabrina's mother was distant, but still loved her, and married a librarian in hopes of giving Sabrina a normal life. She grew up to be a witty, bright, quick-reacting girl, and befriended a local boy.

 

But life was not all well. Sabrina's beloved friend soon revealed that his parents were abusive to him, and soon sent him away to a “boarding school”, and Sabrina believed she would never see him again. Her mother tried her hardest to comfort Sabrina, but was not very successful.

 

What came next was the last thing either of them ever expected.


	2. The Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirian confirmed for OTGW Greg

It started with a knock at the door. 

“Sabrina, sweetie, wait here.” Layla cooed, patting her seven-year-old daughter on the head, cautiously approaching the front door and looking through the side window. A woman, a bit older than her, in what appeared to be Pleigan Army getup was standing on the porch.  
“Is this the residence of Layla Blake?” The woman asked.

Layla gulped, latching the door's chain before opening it the tiniest bit. 

“W-who are you?” Layla stuttered.  
“Yulia Casmond. Do you, perchance, have a seven-year-old daughter?” The woman inquired.  
“How the hell did you know?!” Layla squeaked, her ears turning red. “Are you here to hurt her?!”  
“No. Actually, quite the opposite.” Yulia smiled. “Tiri?”

A young boy, about nine, ran up onto the porch.

“S-sorry mom, I saw a frog.” He panted.  
“Tirian, this is the woman I was talking about.” Yulia explained.  
“The one who was my half sister's mom?” The boy, Tirian perked up.  
“Half...sister?” Layla said, dazed.  
“We can't speak outside, the Grimleal have yes and ears everywhere in this damnable country.” Yulia whispered, gesturing for Layla to open the door. 

Layla hesitated. She knew that Sabrina was constantly in danger of being kidnapped. Hell, Layla herself was constantly in danger of being kidnapped too.

“Tell me one reason why I can trust you.” Layla hissed. She didn't trust this woman in any way.  
“Oh, you don't trust me. Well, I can tell you I'm on the side of Carolus Raven.” Yulia said.  
“Carolus...” Layla blinked. “How do you know him?!”  
“Tirian, pull your scarf down.” Yulia sighed.  
“Mom, you said ti was danger-” Tirian gulped, clearly scared.  
“Please, Tiri sweetheart, if you want to save your sister, then just show it. I know you're self concious about it.” Yulia pleaded, she was clearly stressed.

Tirian grit his teeth and pulled down the black scarf he had wound around his neck, revealing a purple mark on his throat, one that Layla recognized from the patterns she remembered from her time as a prisoner. 

“Is he...?” She gasped.  
“Yes. And I assume your daughter is, too?” Yulia said.  
“S-she does, but she always wears gloves, hers is on her hand...” Layla shuddered, unlocking the door and letting Yulia and her son in.  
“Mom, who're they?” Sabrina asked, peeking around a corner.  
“S-Sabs, I need to talk to her for a bit, grown up talk.” Layla gulped, “Go talk to your dad, okay?”  
“But she's got a kid! I wanna play with someone!” Sabrina pouted.   
“Sabs, I know you're lonely because Henry left, but just give me a minute.” Layla groaned.  
“Okay.” Sabrina said, walking away with her ragdoll dragging behind her.  
“So, what happened to you?” Layla asked. “I...I was kidnapped and forced into having Sabrina...”  
“I used to be a faithful, devoted Grimleal robot like everyone else in that gods damned army.” Yulia said, looking out a nearby window. “I willingly handed my body and soul over to them, I had no idea that they would try to take Tirian from me. I was foolish to think that Validar had any empathy, or emotions for that matter.”   
“That's awful...” Layla gasped “How did you escape?”  
“That's where Carolus came in. He helped me and Tiri out of the capitol, and I lived with him and his wife for a while. There was apparently another woman who got out without any help. They still have no idea how the hell she got out.” Yulia explained.   
“Interesting...also, how is his wife? I know she recently found out she was having triplets when he helped me escape, are they doing well?” Layla asked.  
“Sally...I'm sorry to tell you this, but Sally sadly died giving birth, along with two of the babies. Carolus is trying his hardest to raise the surviving one. I'm going to visit him in a week if you want to meet her, she's only a few months younger than Sabrina.” Yulia confessed, attempting to lighten the situation.  
“Okay...” Layla reluctantly agreed.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Baby Tharja is just as whacko as Not Baby Tharja.

Once the week was up, Layla reluctantly packed up her husband and Sabrina, going back to the familiar village she had spent the first three months on the run in.

“This is the place?” Her husband, Dieter gulped. He was always paranoid of new situations. “You're sure?”   
“I’m sure.” Layla replied. “Sabrina, you won't remember, but you've been here before.”  
“And there's a girl my age?” Sabrina beamed “I can play with her?”  
“Only if she wants to.” Layla said.  
“Okay...” Sabrina pouted. 

The group approached the door, knocking. It soon swung open, and they were greeted by a middle-aged man with black hair, only just starting to grey.

“Hello Carolus.” Layla said.  
“Layla! How nice to see you! I was expecting you'd be here, Yulia and Tirian are already here, and my own little girl is in the back yard, but just a warning, she's a bit, uh...disturbed.” He greeted, trying to forwarn about the child.  
“I'm going to go find her!” Sabrina chirped, running past Carolus, trying to find the backyard.

Layla instantly began chasing after her daughter, but to no avail. By the time she caught up, Sabrina had found the back door and had thrown it open hard enough to fall off the hinges.

“HELLO?!” Sabrina shouted, looking around, before her eyes found the girl. “YOU!”

The girl looked up, clearly spooked by Sabrina's loud entrance, looking up inhumanly fast, her eyes as big as saucers. 

“Who are you?” The girl hissed, holding a doll of some sort. “Why are you harassing me?”  
“I'm not 'harassing you' I'm Sabrina! I'm here to be your friend!” Sabrina beamed.   
“I don't want friends.” The girl snapped, looking back down at her doll.  
“What's that?” Sabrina asked, reaching for the doll.  
“A voodoo doll. I have yet to bind it, and if you keep acting so obnoxious, I'll bind it to you.” The girl said with venom in her words. “Don't try me.”  
“Oh, come on! Why do you even have that?!” Sabrina pouted, clearly confused.  
“The village children need to be punished.” The girl whispered.  
“Do they bully you? I have a friend who was bullied by the village ki-” Sabrina tried to say.  
“I just hate them. Scum.” The girl interrupted.  
“What's your name, anyways?” Sabrina asked, changing the subject.  
“I carry the souls of my deceased siblings, Andromeda and Volans, but they call me Tharja.” The girl answered, jamming a needle into the shoulder of the voodoo doll.  
“That's a pretty name!” Sabrina beamed. Tharja simply rolled her eyes and went back to work on the doll.

Sabrina still tried to hold a conversation with Tharja, but continued to fail miserably, that is until Tirian showed up.

“They sent me out of the room, I think they're talking about Human Transmutation.” He announced. Within seconds, Tharja had bolted from her spot, abandoned her voodoo doll, and was clinging to Tirian. “...Hi Tharja, practicing dark magic again?”  
“Mhm.” Tharja nodded, burying her face in his chest.  
“Don't try to kill those other kids, okay? They aren't worth using that much energy.” Tirian cooed, patting her head.  
“Ewww, get a room!” Sabrina squeaked, sticking her tongue out, as Tharja shot her a piercing glare.   
“You don't know anything.” Tharja growled.  
“Okay, I can explain. She's my friend, this is normal for her.” Tirian gulped, “I'm okay with this.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to deliver a retort, but just as she started to speak, her mother appeared in the doorway. 

“Sabrina, we need to talk.” She said, more stern than usual. “It's important. Tirian, Tharja, you're involved too.”

The three children looked at each other with confusion, what could possibly involve ALL of them?


	4. Escapees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Tharja continues to be terrifying, and I'm writing chapters way too fast.

The following conversation was not a happy one. Tirian had known from a young age that his father wasn’t a normal person, but he never had gotten the comfort, if you can even call it that, of a name before this day, and Sabrina had always thought she was Dieter's child, but had been suspicious about the fact that she looked nothing like him, and what Yulia said after they finished explaining was what sent all three of them into shock.

 

“ _ **We're planning on starting a rebellion to take the Grimleal out of power.”**_

 

After even more explaining, they finally revealed that because of this, the three children had to go into hiding, somewhere where the Pleigan government wouldn't think to look for rebels from their own country.

 

Their only option at this point was to smuggle them into Ylisse, and even then they had to do that as soon as possible.

 

They did so in the dead of night, not but a few days later. Tirian, Sabrina, and Tharja were packed onto a seemingly innocent merchant's wagon, hidden in between a few crates. Pleiga was already a mess, they had no cargo checks for anything going out of the country.

 

They had to stay silent throughout the whole ride, which was agonizing. The only thing they knew was that they were going to be staying with some old family friends of Layla's mother, and had to do so until they were 18. Tirian was very adamant that he wouldn't leave until Tharja was 18 as well, apparently the two had been close since they first met.

 

Several nerve-wracking hours passed, and Sabrina finally looked out of their hiding spot once she knew they were out of Pleiga. They were supposed to stop in a town by the name of Everton.

 

“I don't think we're there yet, it might be a bad idea to get off here.” Sabrina announced.

“Oh for the gods' sake, you can't read!” Tharja snapped, shoving Sabrina out of the way, looking for any sign of where they were. “...Well, you're right. But if we get off here, we can ask for directions.”

“I forgot about asking for directions, but wouldn't people think we were lost kids?” Sabrina inquired, cocking her head.

“No, kids here are muuuuch more free-range than in Pleiga. Scumbags don't know the first thing about curfews and whatnot.” Tharja scoffed. “I guess we could get off.”

“Let's do that, my legs hurt from sitting for so long.” Tirian groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “But when do we get off?”

“We don't. The cart probably isn't going to stop until we're pretty far past Everton.” Tharja added. “We jump off.”

“Jump off? Are you serious?” Tirian gulped, looking over the side of the cart. The roads weren't paved, but probably would be if they came into a town soon.

“You going to wuss out, Casmond?” Tharja barked, moving some boxes to clear an area for them to climb off of.

“N-no! Of course not!” Tirian squeaked.

“Then quit whining and woman up.” Tharja said, jumping over the edge of the wagon.

 

Sabrina went next, followed by a reluctant Tirian.

 

“Should we follow the wagon, or look for a sign to lead us into town?” Sabrina asked.

“Probably look for a sign...hey, look! The sun's rising!” Tirian said, suddenly moving his attention to the horizon. “Do you think this is a metaphor?”

“I think that the glowing hate orb has returned.” Tharja scoffed.

“Who cares what this symbolizes, we need to get to Everton.” Sabrina said, trying to get the group back on task.

 

They searched for a town, and soon found one. Thankfully, they were closer to Everton than they originally thought.

 


	5. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK if this counts, but this chapter has mentions of menstruation, so it might be a bit squicky. Also, a 12 year old Tharja actually says the word "vagina".

Growing up was hard.

 

The days that they spent with the family they were in hiding with, the Lyrans, were happy, but they couldn't escape the horrors of puberty and growing up.

 

The realization that they weren't kids anymore began about 6 years after they went into hiding.

 

“Sabrina, you've been in the bath for nearly three hours now, get out!” Tharja shouted. “Don't make me break the door down!”

“Don't, I want to die in peace!” Sabrina sobbed. “I'm bleeding out from the inside and I can't stop it!”

“What?” Tharja replied, clearly confused by Sabrina’s reply. “Bleeding from where?”

“The worst possible place!” Sabrina wailed, Tharja could hear bath water splashing about behind the locked door. “I-I don't even want to say where it's coming from...”

“It's coming out of your vagina, isn't it?” Tharja bluntly asked.

“Wha...how did you know?!” Sabrina shrieked, a blunt thud that could only be identified as Sabrina trying to crawl out of the bathtub sounded. “Don't say that word!”

“...You don't want me to use the correct term for your reproductive organs?” Tharja said, giving a dry reply.

“I...just go get Mrs. Lyran!” Sabrina squeaked.

 

After getting Sabrina to unlock the bathroom door and get dressed, and cleaning blood off of what they thought was every surface in the bathroom, Mrs. Lyran decided to have a “chat” with the three of them.

 

Several reactions emerged, and always very different from the others.

 

“ _You mean EVERY MONTH?! And I don't die?!”_

 

“ _...So that's what that is.”_

 

“ _That's disgusting.”_

 

“ _That could come in handy later...”_

 

“ _Oh gods, I'm so sorry you have to go through this!”_

 

“ _Hmmmm, childbirth sounds agonizing. Maybe I could find a way to make a hex that mimics it, and use it as a torture device...”_

 

“ _Tharja, no! Don't do that!”_

 

“ _I'm never having kids.”_

 

“ _I'm so sorry people like me put you through this.”_

This was only the beginning of their adult life, however.


	6. In Between: Intermission One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE ;A; I had a bad case of strep throat as was pretty much too sick to write
> 
> How many of you want to see Sabrina punch Chrom? I know I sure as shit do. Donate to Sabrina's Kickstarter to Legally Punch Chrom. 
> 
> And after this, the actual story starts! I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a while ^u^

It had been eight years since the start of the rebellion. What was going on in Pleiga, was another matter entirely, but for the children...

 

 

“You WHAT?!” Sabrina yelped, staring at the open journal in Tharja's hands.

“I keep tabs on Tirian. It's nothing new, I've been doing it since I could write.” Tharja replied, jotting down a few details. “It's my way of getting to know him.”

“I think it's your way of being a total psycho!” Sabrina shouted. “What do you even put down in there?!”

“Oh, just the things he does. When he eats, when he sleeps, when he reads a book, when he talks to you, when he goes to find frogs, his general wellbeing...” Tharja smirked. “This journal is the 900th volume since I learned to write at age 5.”

“900?!” Sabrina gaped, “When do you find the time to write 900 of those?!”

“I set aside time. I'm sure you set aside time to cry about that boy you're so obviously in love with...what was his name again?” Tharja said, apathetic to Sabrina's horror.

“His name is Henry, and I do not set aside time specifically to cry about him!” Sabrina growled, gritting her teeth.

“If he went to the school you said he did, then I'd change that 'is' to a 'was'.” Tharja said, casually flipping through the book. “And you do appear to set aside time, every Wednesday night at three in the morning, because you think I'm asleep, and you cry for about an hour solid.”

“You're a psycho.” Sabrina shuddered.

 

Oh great, looks like Tharja was keeping tabs on HER too.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal outing, just a trip to Ylisstol for a few goods you couldn't get in Everton...but Sabrina had apparently harbored a new grudge.

 

“I'm going to punch him.” Sabrina growled.

“You...what? Punch who?” Mrs. Lyran asked, clearly confused.

“The blue-haired nerd.” Sabrina replied, her eyes glued on the procession. “He looks like he needs to be punched square in the nerdy little face.”

“That's...Sabrina, sweetie, that's Exalt Emmeryn's brother, Chrom, you can't punch him!” Mrs. Lyran explained. “You'd be arrested.”

“I still want to punch him in the face.” Sabrina growled. “I promise you, 'Chrom', I'm going to punch you someday.”

 

* * *

 

 

News traveled fast. Between gossiping ladies' sewing circles, to other Pleigan refugees in Ylisse, the fact that Pleiga was starting to collapse in on itself was just a fact of life, and the people of Ylisse preferred it this way, since Pleiga was too busy fighting with it's own citizens to try and start a war with them.

 

Nobody knew who started this revolution, except for the residents of the Lyran household and their “foster children”.

 

At this point, Tirian was 19 years old, Sabrina was 16, and Tharja was 15, within a few weeks of her 16th birthday.

 

But within a few days, the news took a turn for the incredibly unexpected...

 


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mushu voice] I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE
> 
> Writing inspo has been scarce lately kill me with a wooden spoon

“ _Sabrina, get up.”_

“ _Nooo, you're not my mooooom, Annika...”_

“ _I'm Tharja, not Mrs. Lyran.”_

“ _You're still not my mooooom...”_

“ _Yeah, well I don't give a damn. GET. UP.”_

“ _Why? I only want five more minutes...”_

“ _Do you want to miss something that's going to be a big deal to...I don't know, but not me. Do you want to miss it?!”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Get up you lazy fuck!”_

“ _Annika doesn't like it when you sweaaaar...”_

“ _Do I look like I care? She isn't my mom, and she isn't your mom either!”_

“ _Your mom is deaaad, Tharjaaa...”_

 

_**SLAP.** _

 

Sabrina sat bolt upright at the sensation of Tharja hitting her across the face.

 

“What was that for?!” She squeaked.

“Don't talk about my mother. Period.” Tharja growled. “Now get dressed, come downstairs, and listen good and hard.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh.” Sabrina groaned, rubbing where she had been slapped. “You're strong for someone who's 5-foot-3.”

 

After about 20 minutes of Sabrina managing to dress herself while half asleep, and not fall down the stairs either, she found her way to the kitchen, where Mrs. Lyran was conversing with a tall, redheaded man with several scars.

 

“...I see, so they have him awaiting trial? And they're SURE the others have been killed?” Mrs. Lyran said, clearly having taken in a lot of information.

“Wakey wakey, revolution and anarchy!” Tirian yelled from across the room after spotting the still-groggy Sabrina.

“Tirian, no.” Mrs. Lyran said, gesturing for Tirian to be quiet.

“What...happened?” Sabrina asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Ask the messenger.” Tharja said, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

“WHA?!” Sabrina squeaked, backing into a cabinet. “WHERE DID YOU-?!”

“That's not the point.” Tharja replied. “Talk to Muscles here.”

“Oi, name is Gregor.” The redheaded man grumbled. “Not 'Muscles'.”

“Okay then, 'Gregor'...if that's even your real name...” Tharja muttered, squinting at the Mercenary.

“Not point. Point is that giraffe is dead.” Gregor said.

“Giraffe...?” Sabrina asked, confused.

“Eh, giraffe man? You no hear? Leader of...how you say...cult?” Gregor explained. “He look like giraffe.”

“Validar. T-the rebels killed him.” Mrs. Lyran clarified. “They have the former king, Gangrel, in custody.”

“Does this mean we can go home?” Sabrina said, perking up a bit.

“Eh, soon. Mother of boy said they still need little bit of time, then you go home.” Gregor said.

“...And by 'little bit of time' the big lout means a month or two.” Tharja snarled, mocking Gregor's accent.

“You want fight, girlie? Gregor can give fight!” The mercenary shouted, cracking his knuckles.

“Oh, I'm _sooooo_ scared.” Tharja taunted.

“That's enough, Tharja!” Mrs. Lyran interrupted, standing between the two. “You're grossly overestimating yourself!”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Tharja replied.

 

And as Tharja said, it was two months before they got to go home.

 


End file.
